1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus packaged with a camera module, and a method of making the LCD apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD apparatus are widely used in mobile phones, or personal computers, and camera modules are also applied in these electronic apparatus.
A typical LCD apparatus and camera module combination is configured with the camera module adjacent to a display of the LCD apparatus which adds to the bulk of the apparatus. What is needed is an LCD apparatus with camera module embedded therein without an independent packaging space.